


【九辫儿】餐具

by HouEr



Category: jdjvdkvmk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouEr/pseuds/HouEr





	【九辫儿】餐具

餐具

 

现在两个人现在站在此次蜜月旅行的第三站——日本的街头。

两人在街上逛吃，逛吃，逛吃。走走停停玩玩看看。（我不了解日本所以放弃了描写风土人情，直奔主题吧）  
逛了一天，快到晚饭时间，张云雷杨九郎回到酒店，张云雷把自己盛大字状扔在床上  
“呼~好累啊，还是床上舒服~”  
“是吧，床上舒服吧~~”  
九郎笑的一脸猥琐，走到床边对着张云雷的耳朵吹气。张云雷的脸一下子红了  
“去去去，污郎！”  
张云雷连推带打的把杨九郎推下了床，左脚踩在杨九郎的胸口顶着不让他再压下来  
“你的宝宝现在很饿，你必须赶紧想办法喂饱他，不然你的宝宝就生气了！！”  
因为夏天所以张云雷穿的是宽松的短裤，腿一抬起来，顺着裤筒能隐约看到纯白的内裤，天生自带的毛裤也在上次玩儿护士游戏的时候划掉了。现在一条白嫩细滑的大长腿抵在杨九郎胸口，末端是两瓣圆润的翘臀，和让自己无比销魂的温柔乡。  
杨九郎瞬间心猿意马起来，抬手覆在细白的脚背上，拂过小腿，滑进裤管，眼看就要成功攻下城池，被张云雷一巴掌打在手背上（家暴啊！！！这都打了啊！！！有了啊！！！），疼的赶紧缩回来，看着红了一片的手，杨九郎觉得自己特委屈，噘着嘴看着张云雷，一脸的幽怨  
“你你你你干嘛啊？不就摸摸你吗？我就就就要摸，我要幸福”（请自动脑补论捧逗里的委屈馕）  
小张老师一看下手重了，赶紧过来哄哄吧，拉过来红了一片的手，揉一揉，吹一吹，舔一舔~  
纳尼？？？就都码得……舔！！！  
杨九郎看着张云雷伸出粉嫩的舌尖，一下一下舔着自己手上泛红的皮肤，脑子里闪过来日本前在网上百度到的内容……狡黠一笑，随即摆出一副很生气的样子。  
张云雷专心的治愈着杨九郎的伤口，杨九郎的手却突然抽了回去，吓了张云雷一跳，一脸懵A的看着杨九郎，小小的粉嫩舌尖还没来得及收回去，在红唇间若隐若现，让人想要捉住它好好品尝一番。  
杨九郎登时一股邪火直冲小腹汇聚到身下的某处，勉强压住欲望，不能操之过急。抬手捏住张云雷的下巴，略微施力，看着小鹿一般闪着光的眼睛，声音变得急剧蛊惑  
“张老师，你这是打算谋杀亲夫吗？”  
“我，我没有，我……”  
突如其来变化让张云雷一脸懵A，此刻的杨九郎以前从未见过，平日微嘟的嘴唇勾起一丝弧度，似笑非笑，小小呢眼睛仿若一汪湖水，深不见底却让人甘愿溺死在里面。张云雷看着九郎的眼睛，深陷其中，甘愿为之俯首称臣。  
杨九郎看着张云雷的眼神越来越迷茫，就知道目的达到了。抬手滑过张云雷引以为傲的侧脸，逼近张云雷颈侧，舌尖勾勒出耳廓的形状，逗弄着闪闪发光的耳钉  
“张老师，你这么对我我可要好好的惩罚你”  
热气喷洒在张云雷敏感的耳后脖颈，让张云雷呼吸有些急促  
“张老师，我饿了想吃东西，可是我没有餐具，你来做我的餐具好吗”  
“好”极具诱惑力的声音让张云雷无从思考，只能一再沦陷。  
打横抱起张云雷，看着小孩儿乖顺的依偎在自己的胸口，杨九郎觉得心里满满的。  
走进浴室把小孩扒光光，自己也一并光溜溜的，打开莲蓬头，试好水温，再拥着小孩细细搓洗干净，洗着杨九郎的手也不老实。摸着张云雷嫩滑的皮肤，流连在小孩儿的各个敏感处，四处点火，逗得张云雷呻吟出声，小云雷高高翘起，在两人紧贴的小腹间和同样精神的小九郎掰手腕。  
杨九郎取了些沐浴液，顺着张云雷优美的腰线滑进鼓风缝。指尖在小小穴口上按揉，圆润的指甲搔刮着细密的褶皱，将沐浴液涂抹均匀，慢慢探入一指，抚摸着敏感的嫩肉向深处推进。  
“……嗯，啊～”  
张云雷一手搂着杨九郎的脖子，一手伸到下面握住两个炽热的肉棒上下滑动，靠在杨九郎肩头，嘴唇贴着小小的耳垂，热气吹进杨九郎耳朵，满含情欲的呻吟，像是故意叫给他听的一般。  
小穴已经可以容下两指，指尖在花生米大小的凸起上按压，两指微分夹住那一点那一点嫩肉拉扯。  
“啊～~~”  
张云雷的呻吟一下高了八度，小腹上沾染了白浊。杨九郎抽出手指扶着张云雷趴在浴缸里，张云雷整个人没有了一丝力气，只能软软的挂在杨九郎身上，任凭他摆布。扶着小祖宗趴好了，杨九郎转身拿下软管的喷头，把蓬头卸下来，扔在一边，拿着软管走到张云雷身后。贴在张云雷背后，啃咬着细嫩的脖子，留下点点红梅。  
“外面已经洗干净了，现在来洗里面好不好。”  
张云雷缓过了神儿，清醒了一点，知道杨九郎要干嘛，有些不情愿。以前也这样做过，可当着别人的面排泄，虽然那个人是要陪自己携手一生一世的人，还是太羞耻了。张云雷扭过头，努力的让自己看起来可怜，以博取杨九郎的同情心。  
“九郎~不……行不行？太羞人了”  
“可是…不把餐具洗干净，我怎么吃东西呢？”  
杨九郎说着手也不闲着，轻轻扯开小小的穴口，嫣红的肠肉乍一接触空气，瑟缩一下，不停的蠕动。捏着软管的口对准穴口。插进去约摸两指，杨九郎松开手，肠肉立刻自动附上软管，紧紧包着管子。抬手打开开关。  
温热的水流灌进肠道向着深处流淌，异样的感觉刺激着张云雷的肠壁、敏感点甚至更深的从未有人踏足过的地方。  
“啊~好涨，九郎，不要了，肚子要破掉了”  
看着张云雷的小腹鼓起张怀孕三个月的样子，杨九郎关掉了水流，拿出一个肛塞，堵住随时可能喷薄的小穴。修长的手抚上张云雷的小腹，坏心眼儿的按住小腹搜模糊。  
张云雷感觉到肚子里的水流随着杨九郎的动作不停的荡漾，冲洗着肠壁，想把水排出体外的感觉越来越强烈。腹中已经开始有了抽痛的感觉。  
“啊~九郎，饶了我吧，肚子好疼，快把塞子拔掉~啊~”  
杨九郎也不多勉强，用给小孩儿把尿的姿势，抱着张云雷立到马桶前面，对准了位置，向张云雷耳边吹气  
“准备好了，张老师自己把塞子拔掉吧”  
“唔~不要，不要这样的姿势，好害羞”  
张云雷挣扎着想下地，可是张云雷哪里是杨九郎的对手，挣扎了几下，被肚子里又一阵的抽痛激的彻底没了力气。  
“别怕，我们张老师什么时候都是最好看的。”  
听着杨九郎诱惑的话语，加上肚子已经疼的快要受不了。张云雷把头瞥向一边，闭紧了双眼，右手摸索到身下，勾住塞子上的环扣，指尖施力。瞬间张老师如释重负。  
如此反复多次，直到排出的水已是清澈的。张云雷已经软在杨九郎怀里，懒得动一下手指。杨九郎用浴巾给张云雷擦干身体，自己胡乱擦了下，抱着张云雷走出浴室却没有去卧室。（别忘了我们杨劳斯是要吃东西的）  
把张云雷放在餐桌上躺好，杨九郎转身去了卧室。张云雷躺在桌子上缓了好一阵儿，终于回了魂儿。看着杨九郎卧室里出来，一只手拎着一个大塑料袋，那是两人下午去超市采购的零食，另一只手拿着两副情趣手铐。  
等一下！手铐！！！  
张云雷一脸震惊的看着杨九郎走过来，放下东西，把自己的两只手举过头顶，用手铐分别拷在两个桌子腿上。现在的张云雷呈大字状一丝不挂的躺在餐桌上。  
“九郎，你要干嘛啊？？”  
“张老师，你知道日本的特产是什么吗？？”  
“樱花？和服？毛片？”  
“当然，但是还有一样特产……女！体！盛！”  
杨九郎从刚放下的袋子里拿出来了奶油，果冻，葡萄，小圣女果，小樱桃，小草莓，把这些东西洗净备好后，杨九郎开始为自己的晚餐摆盘。  
杨九郎在张云雷的两边锁骨一边放着三颗草莓，胸前的茱萸被厚厚奶油盖住前面一颗樱桃做点缀，往下的腹部也涂满了奶油上面摆着各种水果，小云雷因为九郎一边放东西一边挑逗敏感带早已立正站好。杨九郎用勺子把果冻（参考喜之郎）中间掏出一个洞，把果冻圈套在站军姿的小云雷身上，轻弹了下，小云雷晃了几晃，带着果冻duang~duang的。果冻滑腻冰凉的触感激的张云雷一哆嗦，左胸的樱桃咕噜噜掉在桌子上。  
杨九郎捻起落跑的樱桃，贴着张云雷的嘴唇滑动，自己则低头一下一下的舔着张云雷左胸的奶油。杨九郎的舌尖似有似无的舔弄着敏感的肉粒，一口含住奶油连带着小红豆一起含在嘴里，把奶油吃干净杨九郎依旧不罢休，对着敏感的肉粒又吸又咬又舔。杨九郎埋头品尝可爱的肉粒，观察着张云雷的反应。  
张云雷大字型躺在桌子上，身上所有的敏感点都被杨九郎挤上了奶油。张云雷感受着杨九郎的唇舌在自己身上滑动，吃掉所有的奶油后继续舔吻着细嫩的皮肤。张云雷被逗的身体越来越热，小云雷涨得要命，后穴也开始分泌出液体为即将到来狂风暴雨做准备。  
杨九郎的手像弹琴一样在张云雷身上点点戳戳，越来越往下，对着小云雷上的果冻弹了一下，果冻受力微微的晃动着，带动小云雷左右摇摆。杨九郎一口包住整个果冻，将小云雷一起含进嘴里，舌尖滑过柱身上的青筋，咀嚼的动作使得牙齿似有似无的刮蹭着敏感的龟头。果冻被吃完，温热的口腔包裹着肉棒，杨九郎卖力的吞吐着，整得肉棒都是甜甜的果冻夹杂着张云雷身上的味道，让杨九郎欲罢不能，小九郎憋在裤子里硬的发疼。  
“啊~~嗯~~”  
耳边不断传来的呻吟声更是让杨九郎疯狂，吐出嘴里的肉棒，慢慢走向桌子的另一端，一边走一边慢条斯理的脱下衣服。突然消失的快感让逼得张云雷睁开眼睛查看情况，入眼便是杨九郎在脱T恤。杨九郎最近健身已经初见成效，六块腹肌和人鱼线已具备雏形，看的张云雷两眼发直。接着杨九郎脱裤子，内裤和外裤一起拽下来，小九郎正昂首挺胸的向张云雷示威。绝对堪称铁棒的尺寸看的张云雷吞了吞口水。马眼出有清亮的液体渗出，整个龟头泛着水光，让人忍不住想一品其滋味。  
杨九郎站定张云雷面前，扶着自己的肉棒在张云雷脸上、唇上摩擦。粉嫩的小舌怯怯的想要品尝肉棒的滋味，杨九郎却故意的错开，勾引着小舌嬉戏。  
“老公~”  
软的水一般的声音从张云雷的唇中溢出，吐出的热气扑在龟头上。杨九郎粗喘一口气，不再躲闪。张云雷舌尖灵巧的勾勒着龟头的形状，在冠状沟一圈一圈的舔弄，含住龟头，牙齿轻咬，努力张大嘴却只吞下一半，晃动头部吞吐着。  
杨九郎享受着爱人温暖的小嘴，手上也没闲着。拉开张云雷的大腿，手指揉弄着湿滑的穴口，刺入一个指尖又退出来，挑逗着敏感的小穴。杨九郎抬眼撇到一旁的水果，嘴角勾起一抹坏笑😏。  
伸手拎起一串葡萄，摘下一颗按在收缩着的穴口，指下使力把葡萄一直推到深处。  
“唔…”  
冰凉的异物侵入感，激的张云雷叫了出来，却因为嘴里的东西只能发出呜咽声。一下缩紧的口腔爽的杨九郎一激灵，手上继续往小穴里塞葡萄、小番茄等等水果，手指还时不时在小穴里搅动着。杨九郎抽出肉棒爬上桌子，抱着张云雷的大腿跪坐在张云雷双腿之间。  
“啊~九郎~~老公，不要，好难受”  
“磊磊~老婆~我们一起来做水果沙拉好不好？”  
杨九郎的肉棒顶在湿滑穴口，偶尔刺进去一点又退出来。  
“啊~怎，怎么做？啊…~”  
“水果已经放好了，现在要把水果切碎~”  
杨九郎覆在张云雷身上，解开手铐，让小人搂着自己的脖子，对准红润的嘴唇吻下去，腰上用力进去了塞满水果的小穴。  
“唔嗯！！！！”  
张云雷感觉自己的小穴被撑得像要破掉一样，水果在体内已经被捂热，葡萄被挤碎，葡萄籽抵在肠壁上摩擦，轻微的痛楚带起的是更多的快感。杨九郎不敢全插进去，只进入了一半，慢慢的抽插着。挤碎水果流出的汁液随着杨九郎的动作滴在桌子上“吧嗒吧嗒”做响。  
“啊~~九郎~老公~不要，好涨~啊~~”  
杨九郎挺动的力度越来越大，进的越来越深，直至整根肉棒全部插进了张云雷的小穴里，在肠道内画着圈的搅动，小穴里的水果被彻底搅碎。一颗葡萄籽卡在马眼上顶着小穴内花生样的肉粒摩擦，灭顶般的快感席卷着两个人。杨九郎挺动的幅度越来越大，速度越来越快，小穴内流出的液体都打成了白沫。  
张云雷被顶的说不出来话，只剩下“啊啊”呻吟，抓着杨九郎胳膊的手不解气似得改抓着杨九郎的脸。后穴被炽热的肉棒填满，软糯的果泥中几颗葡萄籽在肠壁上无情刮蹭，敏感点被死死的顶着。张云雷全身的触感都集中在身后承受着能接撞击的小穴，快感疯狂的吞噬着他的理智。  
“啊~九郎~老公~啊~快…再快…啊~来了……来了…啊唔！！！”  
伴随着翻高八度的喊声，张云雷浑身抽搐，小穴骤然着收缩，紧紧的缠着体内的大肉棒。前端的小云雷在没有任何抚慰的情况了，颤抖的表演着“口吐莲花”  
紧缩着痉挛的肠肉死死的吸附着大肉棒，好像要把杨九郎的魂儿也一起吸走一样。杨九郎把张云雷的双腿折到胸前，吞掉张云雷的喊声，对着痉挛的小穴发起冲刺。还没从高潮落下的张云雷又被推上更高的顶峰，双手紧紧搂住杨九郎，在杨九郎的背上留下了属于他的印记，最被堵着喊不出声来，只能拼命的吸吮着九郎的舌头以排解自己无处抒发的快感。  
杨九郎猛的挺动了几十下，肉棒顶到最深处，抵在张云雷的敏感点上，终于给这份已经变成果酱的水果沙拉浇上了“沙拉酱”  
两人抱在一起在桌子上静静地享受着高潮的余韵。  
等两人终于平静下来，张云雷已经累的睡着了。杨九郎抱着已经昏睡过去的人走进浴室，清理完小孩儿后穴里的水果泥，又给人洗白白擦香香，放到床上睡觉觉。又把被两人霍霍的一塌糊涂的桌上清理干净。  
回到酒店套间的卧室看着床上正睡得香甜的张云雷，一股暖流滑过心头，上床在小人儿的唇上轻轻一吻，躺在张云雷身后环着不堪一握的细腰准备入眠。怀里的小人好像有感觉一样，翻了个身窝在杨九郎怀里，还舒服的蹭了蹭，继续和周公约会。  
屋外的天已经彻底黑了，卧室里只留下一盏橘黄色的夜灯，微弱而温暖光撒在相拥而眠的两个人身上。  
时光未央  
岁月静好  
大抵就是如此吧…


End file.
